paranormalfandomcom-20200213-history
Empathy
Often considered a subset of telepathy, empathy is the transfer of emotions from one individual to another through psychic means. Typically, empathy functions by the receiver feeling the emotions of others for themselves, often within a localized range. It can also be used over distances, though some find this more difficult. Like telepathy, empathy can be either receptive or projective. With receptive empathy, the empath actively feels the emotions of those around them, while with projective empathy, they send these emotions out. Interestingly, most nons seem to be receptive to broadcasted empathic messages without themselves having empathic ability. An empath is a psychic who perceives the emotion of others as his/her own. A person with empathy doesn't always appear to be sensitive, they may also seem apathetic, because they are able to control their own emotion better than their ability to perceive the emotions of others. Empaths also can seem to have the same emotion, to a high degree, whenever in a public place, this is because they can cancel out another empath's perception. These empaths can do this by emptying themselves of their own emotions, which is done by many empaths, only they take it one step further: they fill up this emotional gap with one, over-powering emotion. Supposedly, these empaths have more control over the emotions that they are affected by. Some empaths have a strong perception that varies only upon how close your relationship is with the emotional origin. Others feel the emotion to a lesser extent when with more people… whether or not this relationship is actually inversely proportional has yet to be determined. Emapthy is a "quiet" ability, you don't really notice it unless you consciously realize you have it. Empaths can learn control over their power, with patience and practice. An empath does not have any control over another's emotions. If you realize you have this gift, the best thing to do is to learn control and to stay calm. A Note on Emotion This builds upon a foundational theory. There are only two base emotions: positive (+) and negative (−). These emotions are affected by feelings, the word that will be used to differentiate between the base emotions and the perceived states you are feeling (e.g. fear, depression, and happiness). Negative Empaths First of all, there is no such thing as an all good empath or an all negative empath. Everyone is different and so handles things differently than you or I would react to them. Very often, people who find they are very sensitive to things around them may feel things stronger and it can envelope the empath. The empath may find them selves living the feelings if they are strong enough and the empath untrained or weak mentally and emotionally. Positive Empaths Again, everyone is different and so feels different things. The more good you hold in your life, the easier it is to push out the bad and so you tend to feel more only on the good side of things, but this doesn't mean that you'll never feel the bad. Also, if you are a negative person you will find you are feeling more on the bad side of feelings, but again this does not mean you can't ever feel the good. True Empaths First, we all have the ability to harness this gift. We can all feel things around us, but many choose not to cultivate this gift. Make sure to remember, Empathy if a gift and a curse. For those left untrained and scared, this gift can turn on its owner and you basically get sensory overload. Many people cannot handle this and can go crazy. A true empath, is one who embraces his/her gift. They learn all they can about it and learn how to control it, before it controls them. They learn what it is to have a gift like this and the responsibilities it can come with. Some empaths may find themselves the target of unwanted conversation. People will just walk up to you and start pouring their lives out to you, and for some reason the right words will be given you to tell them. It can be a truly powerful gift to help someone past the emotional trauma of day to day life and continue to find new hope where they thoguht there was none before. It can be quite rewarding. __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Psionics